Breath
by Lights-in-the-Darkness
Summary: Kim Crawford lives in Honolulu, Hawaii, but is force to move all the way to snowy Minnesota. This surfer girl needs to hang up her wet suit and trade it for some snow pants if she ever want to survive there. Along the way she will make some friend and also some enemy's. Kick/Jace/Millie
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I am starting up a new story. I am not going to continue with my other story I am sorry, but I just have no more inspiration for that one. I really do hope that you like this one. This is just the prologue, so it is a lot shorter than all the other chapters are going to be. So here is the story. **

**Disclamer: I obviously do not own Kickin It or any other brand mentioned. (I don't really think anyone on this cite does)**

* * *

"Honey, I know your mad but lets be reasonable here. Your dad gets a better job, you can make new friends, and its closer to family!"

"Don't try and tell me it will all be fine mother. All my friends are here, my job, my surfing! I cant live without it, and you are forcing me to move somewhere that doesn't have any oceans for miles!"

"Ok, I tried, I really did. You need to except that we are moving and you are going to have to stop with this surfing nonsense. And that's final." With that Kims mother walked away towards her bedroom not looking back at her daughter. Who was not letting up that easily.

"NONSENCE! WELL I DONT THINK THAT ANY OF THOSE TROPHIES IN MY ROOM MEAN THAT SURFINGS NONSENCE! AND WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TROPHIES YOU WON! DO THOSE EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO Y-" Kims mother slowly turned around and stared are Kim, tears threatening to spill over. Her mother was once a legendary surfer in the making, she could surf with the best of them. Until she took a fall and broke her legs. She stopped surfing after being to afraid to ride ever again. She tried to make Kim stop, being afraid for her safety as well, but Kim was already hooked. "Mom I am so sorry I did mean to bring it up it just sli-"

"Don't Kim. Just Don't. Go to your room and start packing, you better start now because we are leaving in a week."

"Ok mom."

* * *

**So that was that. I would really like your opinion on what you think about it. Also any other request for stories or things to do with this one would be amazing. I love constructive criticism, but please no hate. **

**As always please review, favorite, and follow, it is highly appreciated. Thank you so much for read and I love you all. **

**-lights-in-the-darkness **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the official first chapter. I don't think a lot of people realized that the one before this wasn't the first chapter, it was just something to start out with and just test the waters with. I will try to write longer chapters, today I was kinda rushed so it isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. But oh well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any other brands mentioned. Never have, and probably never will. **

"I cant believe that they are making me move."

"Seriously. You life, no your everything is here. I am here. God what am I going to do without you?!" My best friend, Grace, was almost in tears. I leave today, and we wanted to spend my last few hours here on our boards. We are watching the sun come up while floating gently over the waves. I am going to miss this so much. Early mornings running down to get the best waves. Grace and I competing against each other in competitions. I loved my life here and never thought that all of this could be ripped out from under me so quickly.

"Grace, you are going to be fine. You are going to stay here and be the best female surfer around. And I am going to Minnesota and do what ever it is to do there. Then we are going to Skype each other and talk about it every night. Promise." With that I held out my pinky and she held out hers and we made the last pinky promise for a while. It may seem childish but that's how we do things. We have been best friends since we were 5. Inseparable since then. Of course we are going to go back to our childish ways when we are being forcefully split apart.

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you to, Grace." We hugged and I pattled in. I don't really know what she's going to do with out me and I don't know what I am going to do without her, but I have a feeling it is going to be something great.

* * *

We are in Minnesota and it is so freaking cold out. I have never been so cold. It was a good thing I packed some warmer clothes in my carry on. We got into our car and drove to our new house. My father has a very well paying job and my mother is a writer so we are rich. Our new house was huge. I loved it so much, but I didn't show that I did because I was still angry with my parents for making me move. I grabbed my bags and went to my room. My room was mostly blue with some black and white accents. There was a walk in closet and a personal bathroom. It had a small loft area that looked had a completely glass wall, that looked over a ski resort. My parents wanted a house close to one so I could make some friends there and maybe get a job that I could walk to, and they also wanted to learn to ski. I wasn't complaining it looked like a beautiful resort.

I got changed into a jacket and some yoga pants with my Ugg boots. I went shopping before leaving and got some things that I could live in before my other stuff arrived. I ran downstairs and yelled to my parents that I was going to the resort.

I showed my pass to the man at the gate and went in. I was still really excited to see this much snow, considering I have only seen it on tv. Looking around a bit I saw a store that was call "Bobby's Board Shack". I the store really did hold true to its name, it was a plain old shack. All the other buildings on the property look really nice and fancy, but this one is very messy, I kind of like it. It feels more comfy and homey in here. I walked in and started looking at all the different snow boards. Something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. Its a snow board that looks exactly like my surfboard. It has a matte black background with a blue explosion coming out of the middle. Looking at it reminds me of back home and I start wondering what grace is doing.

"She's a beauty, aint she?" I jump slightly at this man coming out of now where. I look back and it is a man a few inches taller than me with blond hair and looks around the age of thirty. "Sorry where are my manners, Rudy Gillespie, manger of this establishment." The man, Rudy, stuck out his hand for me to shake it and of course I did.

"Yeah its really nice, I have a surf board just like it. My name is Kim Crawford, I just moved here from Hawaii." Rudy looked very shocked after I told him this then he got a misgives look on his face.

"So you have never been snowboarding before," I shook my head no, "well then we have got to get you suited up, that's all that anyone does around here. I am thinking that you are going to be more into snowboarding considering you surf." He starts to take the board of the rack and directs me to the snow pants.

"Oh no Rudy I cant, really-" I get cut of by the bell over the door ringing and a bunch of screaming boys walking in.

* * *

**So as I said earlier this wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be. The chapter before was just to kind of announce that this is happening. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me anything you would like to see in this story. I think everyone can tell who the boys walking in are. So not really a cliffhanger.**

**As always please fell free to review, favorite, and follow. I will see you guys tomorrow or later tonight. I love you all.**

**-lights-in-the-darkness**


End file.
